America x Reader: This'll be totally awesome!
by Puzzle-lover-Lyd
Summary: Alfred F. Jones has been your best frickin friend for a while now, and you can't WAIT to spend summer vacation with him! But, lately you've been feeling.. Things for him.. Hopefully your bestie feels the same way!
1. Chapter 1

**America x Reader:**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Your alarm clock sounded off with its usual annoying buzz. Slapping your hand down on the snooze button, you yawned widely, feeling too tired to even move.  
You lied there for a few seconds until you heard your phone vibrate next to the clock on your nightstand.  
Alfred.  
**_'He's like a second alarm clock,'_**** you thought to yourself,' giggling slightly. You grabbed your phone and sat up slowly, looking at today's date. May 24th, the last day of school. Thank god.**

"Hey, _, wake up! LAST DAY OF SCHOOL, DUDE! PARTYY!" The text read. You giggled again and replied so that he wouldn't keep bothering you to get up.  
"Yeah, I know, right? Don't worry, I'm up XD"  
You sent the message and stretched. Alfred was such an awesome guy. He was so friendly and cheerful. He was the first friend you had made upon entering High School. You thought it was going to be hard because you had just moved to an entirely new place after Junior High and you'd have to be around completely new people in different place you had been used to. But that crazy American just ran up to you on your first day of freshman year, blue eyes sparkling like an ocean, and yelled, "HEY YOU'RE THE NEW GIRL, RIGHT?! I'M ALFRED F. JONES! LET'S BE FRIENDS, IT'LL BE TOTALLY AWESOME!"  
It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

You were a relatively shy girl and had only had a few close friends at your old school. At the high school you attended now, you mostly just had Alfred and a couple of other friends that you didn't hang out with all of the time. You were a Junior, on your way to becoming a Senior after this summer. You were kind of scared, but since you had Alfred to cheer you on, it was hard to feel down about anything. You didn't need a ton of friends with him around! And to be honest... You were kind of crushing on him...

But enough thinking about all of that! You were dressed and everything and you were ready to go to school for your last day of junior year!

-Time Skip provided by Britain's flying mint bunny-

"YO! _!"  
You looked up to see the loud, sandy-haired boy waiting for you at the top of the steps that lead up to the school's front door. He was waving to you so ecstatically that you couldn't help but chuckle to yourself.  
"Hi, Al," you said to him, giving him a smile and blushing slightly. He was so cute.  
"IT'S OUR LAST DAY, DUUUUDE!" He cheered, picking you up in a tight hug and spinning you around like crazy.  
You squealed shyly and giggled, holding onto him. "Alfreeeed!" You yelled, kicking your legs playfully.  
He set you down quickly, "Sorry, _, I'm just so PUMPED!" He cried as he began to clench his fists and swing his arms up and down excitedly. You laughed some more. It was just impossible to not smile around this guy.  
"We're gonna have so much fun this summer, _! Promise me you'll leave open lots of days for me so we can hang out!" He continued, making his way into the school.  
"Of course, Alfred," you smiled, following him through the buzzing hall, "but we should also get jobs over the summer, too."  
"Aaaugh, working is so boring, though! Oh, I know! We should get a job together! It'll be totally awesome!"  
"That sounds like a good idea! We can plan it out later."  
"WOOOO!" The blonde shouted in agreement.  
You grabbed your books from your locker and parted ways with Alfred, heading to your first class. **_'I bet today will go by quick,'_**** you thought, smiling broadly.**

-Time skip provided by Poland's pretty pony-

The entire school day had been devoted to... Doing absolutely nothing. To be honest, you thought it was a complete waste of time, but you guessed it was okay since you were able to have some last minute conversations and goodbyes with friends you probably wouldn't see over the summer. You hadn't had any classes with Alfred that year (much to your dismay, since he was your closest friend and you weren't too good at socializing with others) but luckily, you guys had the same lunch so you still got to see him.

Alfred...  
Around Alfred, you were.. Almost a completely different person. In terms of your behavior, of course. With him, you felt that you didn't have to be afraid of anyone judging you, you could be yourself! He was your best friend.. You could talk to him about anything and not even feel awkward. And he was so cool with everything, too! If you made a mistake, or did something stupid, he wouldn't get mad or make fun of you. He might laugh a little, but he always knew how to cheer you up...  
**_'Wait, why am I thinking about this now?'_**** You thought to yourself, beginning to blush wildly in the middle of your last class, ****_'I have to pack up and get ready to go soon!'_****  
You shook your head out of the clouds and closed your sketchbook on a few doodles you had made while waiting for the bell to ring. Just a few more seconds left.. You'd be free at last...**

RIIIIIIING!

The kids in your classroom were already on their feet, pushing their way out of the door and into the crowding hallway. You picked up your books and trailed behind them, keeping your distance.  
"Have a nice summer, _!" Your teacher called, probably because you had been last. You didn't mind. You smiled replied with a "You too." It's not like you were lonely or anything.

Alfred soon found you and glomped you so hard, you almost dropped your stuff.  
He began to ramble as he let go of you so you could pack up your bag. "Wooo, _! I thought I was gonna die! I was sooooo BORED! It's finally over, though so WOOOHOOO! So, you wanna do something today? Like, now? Since school is over and everything?"  
You nodded, beaming up at him. You felt so lucky to have him as a friend, and honored that you got to be the first person he hangs out with for the summer. He wasn't short on friends, that's for sure. He could've asked anyone, and he chose you. It made you feel special.  
He practically skipped out the door. "Okay, whatcha wanna do?" He asked.  
You thought for a moment. "Hmmmm.. How about the arcade?"  
"That sounds KILLER, dude!"  
You giggled at his cheering. You suddenly realized how much he made you laugh just by being his normal self, not even trying to be funny. He made you so incredibly happy.. So different to how you were before...

Alfred soon brought you out of your thoughts by asking a question you didn't quite catch.  
"Huh?" You asked stupidly.  
"I asked if you wanted a ride to the arcade," he repeated for you, grinning from ear to ear.  
"A ride? But Al, it doesn't take that long to get there from here," you told him, confused, "plus, it'd take longer for us to go back to your house to get the c-"  
"That's not what I meant! Here, stand like this." He commanded hurriedly, taking a fighting stance with his legs apart and squatting slightly.  
"Uh... Okay..?" You copied him, afraid to question why.  
He quickly ran behind you so you didn't have time to turn around and see what he was up to. You felt something weird come up between your legs and soon realized it was his head!  
You squealed, your face turning bright red as the back of his head came up, positioning itself in front of your pelvis. Then his shoulders pushed up on the back of your thighs, lifting you from the ground. He was giving you a piggy-back ride?!  
"A-Alfred?! A-are you sure can c-carry me?!" You asked, still in shock. You thought maybe he was trying to look up your skirt or something!  
"Of course! I'm a hero! Besides, you're as light as a feather!" He answered confidently.  
You clung to his hair as he held onto your legs. People began to stare as he carried you down the concrete steps and you tried to ignore them. You could feel your cheeks burning insanely... But you somehow felt a little bit of pride. You wondered if any girls felt jealous.

"Yahoooo~! Arcade, here we come!" The American announced, running down the street with you on his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

"Awww, Alfred, you cheater!" You whined, letting yourself flop against the back of the seat of the race car game.

"You're just a sore loser, _" Alfred giggled to you. He had gotten first place in the race.

You pouted a bit and got up from the chair. Alfred followed suit and asked which arcade game you'd like to play next.

"Hmm.." You thought aloud, "Fruit Ninja?"

"WOOOO I LOVE Fruit Ninja! Let's go!"

You chuckled as he pulled you over to the large screen mounted on the wall. The two of you started a game and began swiping your hands over the screen, slicing fruit for as long as you could before hitting a bomb, much to your (and Alfred's) dismay.

But the rest of the day went on like that. Running around from game to game with your best friend, giggling and having more fun than you've ever had in a long time. Then Alfred asked you about something you truly dreaded.

"Hey, let's go play Dance Dance Revolution, _!"

Oh no. Why? WHY? You couldn't dance. And if you didn't dance and instead just stood there, stepping on the buttons lazily, you were afraid you'd look even more foolish. What were you supposed to do...

"Actually.. I um..." You started, fiddling with the hem of your shirt and looking down.

"You don't have to, _"

You looked up to see Alfred grinning, his expression unchanged from moments ago.

"I'm not gonna force you," he continued, "but you will be missing out."

You watched as Alfred climbed onto the platform and put in some tokens.

"You're gonna play without me? But won't that be boring?" You inquired.

"Duh! But it's more boring not to play at all," he answered, smirking.

You looked down and blushed. He was right, you'd probably feel bored and lonely if you just stood there watching. Sure, it was scary, and people might look at you and think you looked stupid, but... As long as Alfred was dancing beside you, then maybe you could do this!

"Okay, I'm gonna dance with you," you decided, joining him on the platform.

"You sure?" Alfred seemed surprised.

"Positive."

He grinned once more and pressed the start button, selecting an upbeat dance song with an Asian twist.

You took a deep breath and tried to calm yourself before the arrows showed up on the screen. A few people gathered to watch the two of you but you desperately tried to ignore them. Suddenly the arrows flew up onto the screen and your heart fluttered in your chest. Then you danced.

"Ha ha ha! See, isn't it fun, _?" the cheerful American shouted.

"Y-yeah!" You replied, trying to match your steps with the arrows. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Alfred dancing wildly, obviously getting absorbed into the song. You noticed your moves missing and attempted to regain your focus.

"You're dancing all stiff, _, loosen up and go to the music!" Alfred commanded.

"O-okay..!"

You relaxed a bit, not noticing the growing crowd attracted by Alfred's 'wicked moves.' Your heart was pounding in your chest, but it was somehow exhilarating... Moving to the music made you feel so free! And each time you matched a step in the game, your confidence grew.

"That's it, _! Of course, you'll never beat me, but it's still good!" The energetic blonde giggled. You huffed and ignored him, letting his snide comment fuel your dancing.

Everything else around you was blocked out by you by now, and you were completely focused. Your body seemed to move on it's own, bouncing around on the platform like a hyper J-pop star. Your arms and legs were swaying perfectly to the beat and you felt like your soul was in sync with the song. It was so much fun, you were almost sad when the song ended. But not too sad, considering you just BEAT Alfred!

"YEEEAHHH! TAKE THAT, AL!" You screamed almost as loudly as your best friend did.

"Oh my god, _. I had no idea you could dance like that!" He said with a very surprised look on his face.

"Huh? D-dance like wha-?"

Behind you, the small crowd cheered and applauded as they slowly dispersed. Your face turned completely red and you turned back to Alfred who was grinning from ear to ear.

"They like you, _."

"Waaaah, I'm so embarrassed...!" You wailed, wiggling around and looking down shyly.

"Don't be. But I'm all out of tokens and money, soooo..."

"We gotta go...?"

"Yeah," he chuckled, "you enjoyed it that much, huh?"

You looked down again, this time hiding a smile with your [h/l] [h/c] hair, and told him to shut up.

-le time skip provided by the box if tomatoes fairy-

Alfred had offered to let you eat at his house with him and his brothers but you didn't want to eat McDonald's or burnt stuff (and you forgot who his other brother was) so you turned him down. Which made him insist on walking you home.

"I had sooooo much fun, _!" He sighed, walking with his arms folded behind his sandy blonde head. It was beginning to get dark quickly and the two of you were heading in the direction of the sunset. By now, the sky was mostly navy blue with hints of gold and pink and violet at the edges of the silhouetted houses on your street.

"Really? I'm really glad. I was afraid I'd bore you," you chuckled softly.

"Not at all! I love h-hanging out with you, _!"

There was a sudden change in the atmosphere as you tended up at his speech error. iThat was weird... He never stutters.../i your heart was slightly fluttering but you shrugged it off, deeming it a simple mistake.

"You do?" You asked shyly, feeling a bit redundant.

"Of course, you're my best friend!"

"Really?" You turned to face him. You knew he was your best friend but you had no idea that he felt the same about you. Well, not completely of course, but...

"Yeah! You mean you didn't know?"

"I just... I just thought you might've had someone as your best friend, y'know... Like one of your guy friends or whatever."

"Whaaaat?! You thought that?" He stared into your [e/c] eyes with his piercing blue ones, "Even now? But, _, I chose YOU to hang out with on the first day of summer vacation, silly! And man, am I glad I did because it was the BEST first day of summer vacation I ever HAD!"

"R-really?!" You were extremely surprised... And even more honored now. Here you were thinking that this was the best first day of summer vacation you've ever had, and Alfred was thinking the same thing! About you!

"I'm so glad, Alfie, I feel the exact same way!" You told him. iWow that sounded really weird! It's not like he confessed his love or anything!/i You mentally facepalmed.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, too, _," he concluded, stopping at your porch and flashing you a dazzling smile that made your tummy flip. iHuh... That's weird, too, he sounded a lot more serious than normal.../i

"Mhm. Thanks for walking me home, Alfie!" You said, trying to pick up his usual cheerful attitude again.

"Anytime, _"

iThere it is again... He sounded different.../i

Your thoughts were interrupted by the quick movement of Alfred leaning over to give your cheek a peck. Your face grew hot and he retreated back, smiling widely, and left your property. You were completely frozen, heart pounding madly in your chest. iThat was... That was so weird! He never kisses my cheek! He usually just gives me a bear hug! What in the world.../i You shook your head, trembling nervously and fumbled with your lock. iMaybe it was nothing... Maybe it's just a new thing he's gonna do just as friends.../i

Though you sincerely hoped not.


End file.
